Relentless Fury
Leader & Council Members Op-ko Op-ko is our guild leader, and an Iop. What do you want in a guild leader? Well, someone who sets reasonable rules, is fair, willing to defend you and yours, approachable, willing to discuss and amend policies for the guilds greater good. Yeh, ok that's Op-ko... Icerose Ice is as cool as her name, a cra with the range and power to make the essential difference when it is really needed. A steady voice on the council. Favourite dungeon - got to be Jellieth dimension. Devilioun A true Second in Command, an osamodas with a POC to watch out for. The second person to join Relentless Fury, and it's longest standing member. Sofolous Fancy your chances against an eca? Well don't try this one. She didn't get where she is today by the flip of a coin. Autochthonous A Mascot on the council? Well, he's fluffy ok, and most people would like to see him on the bonnet of their car... Guild Entry * Minimum level 50 for new entrants, existing guild members must be lvl 40 or above. ** (A new rule - the guild allows one under lvl 50 entrant at all times. This player is actively encouraged to level to guild minimum as soon as possible. Allows for friends of existing guild members to join) * Contributions to guild xp is set at 3% minimum. Rights to amend this is given at an early point (donation to guild xp must be 1000 or greater), but infringement of the minimum 3% rule will result in frequent reminders and eventually having the right removed. ** As guild ranks/rights are based on xp given to the guild, some new members have chosen to increase their contribution to attain these ranks. While this is appreciated, our guild's policy is to encourage members to level themselves along with the guild. Guild Ranks Ranks are awarded based on guild xp donations, some rights go hand in hand with rank, others are awarded based on a decision made by the council. On Trial * This rank is given to those who have just joined the guild, at this stage you may still be kicked from the guild without a reason. Apprentice - 1000 XP donation - Distribute XP * This rank is given to members after they have been with us a short while =P. Initiate - 5000 XP donation - Invite New Members * This is where your journey will really begin, you have donated enough XP for other guildees to start trusting in you, to join dungeon runs and enjoy the Relentless Fury experience. Secretary - 20000 XP donation - Place and collect a perceptor * This rank is the next step on the ladder to success. You have proven yourself trustworthy, and are gaining the respect of the council. Diplomat - 35000 XP donation * You've proven yourself friendly, trustworthy and active in-game. More is expected of you in the guild, joining in with guild events is a must. Scout - 50000 XP donation * Defending perceptors is now an important part of your guild activity, as is scouting other guild's perceptors. Knowing the strengths of other guild members is very important in this role. Guard - 65000 XP donation * This rank encourages you to spend more time with other guild members, protecting then in dungeons, providing extra assistance when needed. Servant - 80000 XP donation - Manage the distribution of exp * You are now fully dedicated to the guild. Helping out other guild members is required, along with perceptor defense. More responsibility comes with extra rights. Reservist - 100000 XP donation - Manage the ranks * Level 100 minimum ** Dedication is a must. Reservists will defend perceptors whenever they can. Trust is a major factor and is reflected in additional responsibility. Protector - 150000 XP donation * The highest rank achievable without being put before the council vote. Treasurer - 200000 XP donation * The third highest rank in our guild, treasurers are expected to shoulder the weighty responsibility. They must make sure every guild member feels happy about decisions within Relentless Fury and communicate this back to the council. Second in Command - XP Donation is at leader's discretion - All rights * Second in Commands will never extend to more then 4 and will form the council along with our illustrious leader. ** These ranks are given to those most trusted within the guild, They have all the rights needed and must have the respect of all guildees. When dealing with a problem you may approach these before the leader if needed, they are also encouraged to help with changing ranks etc... Leader - The founder of Relentless Fury - Mr Op-ko * We bow before him. (But only if you have the emote :D) Guild Chat Why a section on guild chat? Well, do you remember Incarnum chat and how insane it can get? As a result, a few recommendations to guild members: * No spam selling in guild chat, if you are thinking of selling some of your items let us know, especially if you are willing to offer at reduced cost to guild members, but don't continually offer the same things over and over again. **It's good to say you are looking to buy an item, you never know whats kicking around in the back of someone else's cupboards. * No spam offers to buy items - especially at significantly below market value. Who wouldn't be annoyed at offers to buy your mushrooms at 100 kamas? Everyone knows a mushroom strogonoff would be preferable (Actually no - take the mushrooms! bleugh) * No fight chat - if you are in a fight with guild members (unless its a guild event) dont litter the chat with requests to hit the one on the left, people not in the fight have no idea what you are talking about. Group chat plz! Spotlight A brief look at some of our guild member's. http://i709.photobucket.com/albums/ww98/RFGuild/devilioun.gif Devilioun - OUR NEWEST LVL 100 PLAYER - Not happy to be POC'd? His Crackler and Magus will finish you off - better run... http://i709.photobucket.com/albums/ww98/RFGuild/yiggy.gif Yiggy - Styled as 'Prince of Princes', Yiggy's defensive stance is complemented by a fierce offensive arsenal. http://i709.photobucket.com/albums/ww98/RFGuild/lennoxius.gif Lennoxius - Protector of moon, this princess levels at night when the lunar crescent appears. Guild History Work in progress I'm afraid - I've got the text, just need to review... More updates to follow... I'm off to play the game... Category:Mixed Alignment Guilds Category:Shika Guilds Category:Mixed Alignment Guilds Category:Shika Guilds